Jags
Jags is a friendship between Jeff and Wags. Trivia *Sometimes they both fall asleep. *Jeff usually does Wags' voice-over. *Jeff doesn't play the Red Starry Guitar and Wags doesn't play the Red Starry Keyboard. Gallery File:JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Big Red Car" File:JeffandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Big Red Car" end credits File:JeffandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:JeffandWagsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Jeff and Wags on "Carols in the Domain" File:Jeff,WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Wags and the audience File:JeffandWagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Wiggledance!" File:JeffandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" JeffandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "The Wiggles Movie" JeffandWagsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 JeffandWagsinTVSeries1.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "The Wiggles" TV Series JeffandWagsinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Dorothy's Bucket and Spade Chase" JeffandWagsinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Butterfly Net Chase" JeffandWagsinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Wiggle Opera" JeffandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "The Wiggles Big Show" Jeff,WagsandtheWagettes.jpg|Jeff, Wags and the Wagettes JeffandWagsinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Toot Toot!" File:JeffandWagsonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff and Wags in The Wiggles' Disneyland Special prologue File:JeffandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff and Wags in The Wiggles' Disneyland Special File:JeffandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Wags in The Wiggles' Disneyland Special epilogue PuppetJeffandWags.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Wags JeffandWagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Numbers & Counting" JeffandWagsinSafety.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Safety" JeffandWagsinFriends.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Friends" JeffandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffandWagsinNutrition.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Nutrition" JeffandWagsinManners.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Manners" JeffandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" JeffandWagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Jeff and Wags in Dorothy's garden Jeff,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Officer Beaples JeffandWagsinArgentina.jpg|Jeff and Wags in Argentina JeffandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Yule Be Wiggling" JeffandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:JeffandWagsin2001.jpg|Jeff and Wags in 2001 File:JeffandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Wiggly Safari" File:JeffandWagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Wiggle Bay" File:JeffandWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Space Dancing" File:JeffandWagsin2002.jpg|Jeff and Wags in 2002 File:JeffandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" File:Where'sJeff-33.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping File:JeffandWagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series File:JeffandWagsinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "The Wiggly Safari Show" File:Jeff,Wags,CaterinaMeteandLucyStuart.jpg|Jeff, Wags, Caterina Mete and Lucy Stuart File:JeffandtheLumpyMattress21.jpg|Jeff and Wags in the electronic storybook "Jeff and The Lumpy Mattress" File:JeffandWagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Cold Spaghetti Western" File:JeffandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:JeffandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:JeffandWagsin2004.jpg|Jeff and Wags in 2004 JeffandWagsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Jeff and Wags in Wiggly Animation JeffandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Sailing Around the World" JeffandtheLumpyMattress14.jpg|Jeff and Wags in electronic storybook: "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" JeffandWagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Little Rock" concert JeffandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert Jeff,WagsandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Professor Singalottasonga JeffandWagsinTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 JeffandWagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Wiggledancing! USA" JeffandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" JeffandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" JeffandWagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffandWagsinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Getting Strong!" original JeffandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Wiggledancing!" JeffandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Getting Strong!" WagsMixesSomeColours9.jpeg|Jeff and Wags in electronic storybook: "Wags Mixes Some Colors" JeffandWagsinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Pop Go The Wiggles!" JeffandWagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" JeffandWagsinTheBiggestSmileofAll(Episode).jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series JeffandWagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" JeffandWagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Big Big Show!" JeffandWagsinSydney.jpg|Jeff and Wags in Sydney JeffandWagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" JeffandWagsinWiggleTimeWebsite.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Wiggle Time" website File:JeffandWagsin2009.jpg|Jeff and Wags in 2009 JeffandWagsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" JeffandWagsinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Wiggly Circus" concert JeffandWagsinTheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert" Jeff,WagsandRingo.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Ringo the Ringmaster JeffandWagsinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "It's Always Christmas with You!" JeffandWagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Surfer Jeff" Jeff,WagsandEmma.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Emma Watkins JeffandWagsatDreamworld.jpg|Jeff and Wags at Dreamworld JeffandWagsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Getting Strong" concert JeffandWagsinTheCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "The Celebration Tour!" JeffandWagsinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Taking Off!" Jeff,DorothyandWagsinUpcomingWigglesDVD.jpg|Jeff and Wags in "Wiggle Town" DSCN0276.jpg|Jeff and Wags in Rove Live 2791341210_9813eeb011_o.jpg|Jeff and Wags in The 2008 US Tour 2407818158_af01a9a6f4_o.jpg|Jeff and Wags in Wiggle World Category:Friendships Category:Jeff Duos Category:Wags Duos Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Barefooted Characters Category:Purple Duos